klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
F15 QuD (Insurrection) Class
Conceived of by the brilliant tactician Colonel Galt’naH to fill a crucial gap in the fleet formation of the Klingon Defence Force, the Insurrection Class was so named for the way that he brought about a change in the High Council's "Final Decision". She has since proven to be a valuable asset, serving the KDF well since her introduction in 2283. Her hull has proven adaptable to the Destroyer Leader role, in the guise of the F15L VoD (Captain) Class. She also mounts of the newest weapons in the KDF's arsenal, the Frequency Modulated Particle Accelerator Cannon (FMPA). Development The traditional battle strategies employed by the KDF have revolved around the use of Cruisers, most often Heavy Cruisers, penetrating enemy lines and engaging the enemy head on, hopefully overwhelming the enemy vessels encountered. These raids proved very effective in most situations, including the operations against the Federation in the 2220s and beyond. Light Cruisers were deployed in attacks on convoys and other targets of economic opportunity and supporting the larger Heavy Cruisers in fleet engagements, and brought in after the disastrous raids of 2244, the F5 pIH (Suspicious) Class Frigate served as the eyes and ears of the KDF. The introduction of the E12 B'Rel (Bird of Prey) Class in 2271 gave the KDF even greater combat flexibility, with the deep raid tactics then in use being gradually refined into the lightning war stratagem truly mastered by General Chang and taught by him at the Elite Command Academy, opened in 2273. Colonel Galt’naH, who was one of the more brilliant tactical minds at the Academy, discovered in 2280 while programming in simulations of a prolonged war with the Federation that the Klingon Defence Force suffered from a major tactical gap in their Order of Battle. The E12 B'Rel (Bird of Prey) Class Escort was well suited to the task of scouting and escort duty, and the F5B pIH (Suspicious) Class Frigate was perfectly suited to picket duty and fast patrol. The problem was that neither was sufficient for the traditional Destroyer roles of long term search and destroy missions or heavy convoy escort. The D5C Qa'HoS (Relentless) Class Light Cruiser was supremely qualified for the heavy convoy escort and protracted search and destroy missions, but she was also needed for support roles in larger fleet engagements. After running through the equivalent of the first month of the war, there were not enough light cruisers to go around and construction of replacements was slow and consumed too many resources. Seeing this tactical weakness, Galt’naH raised the question with the High Council. Many council members scoffed, stating that the D5C Qa'HoS (Relentless) Class was more than adequate for that duty, and that any war with the Federation would most likely be over very quickly anyway. For several hours, the Colonel attempted to argue his case but in the end the council’s final decision was against the idea. Galt’naH began to protest but was curtly dismissed before his anger would cause him to slight the honour of any council members or its decisions. Undaunted, the Colonel decided that if the High Council were too myopic to listen to reason then a demonstration would be required. Secretly, the Colonel programmed in a few modifications to the Bird of Prey simulation and created a variant of the ship, which was available only to him. Then, after the rest of the Klingo-Federation War scenario was input, he invited several council members and other dignitaries to try their hand at destroying the Federation. It soon became obvious that a lack of a true Destroyer class vessel would cause any war with the Federation to soon turn into a race against Light Cruiser attrition. Afterwards, Colonel Galt’naH manned the simulator and accessed his Destroyer concept. Within the simulator, the concept worked to perfection and fulfilled the dual purpose of Destroyer duty and freeing up valuable war resources. The council members present immediately called for design and construction of the Colonel’s Destroyer. The class of ship was dubbed “QuD” or “Insurrection” in honour of the Colonel bringing about a change in the “final decision” of the council. In 2285, shortly before the outbreak of the Organian Conflict, a further development of the Insurrection Class was authorised. Designed as a Destroyer Leader, this design entered service as the F15L VoD (Captain) Class. In 2290, QuD Class ships were given additional armament in the form of the newly invented Frequency Modulated Particle Accelerator Cannon or FMPA. This weapon gave the QuD Class even greater firepower and allowed her to overcome well-shielded targets. Her designation remained unchanged, as the FMPA was top secret at the time and the refitting of the QuD was not public knowledge. Operational History The theories of Colonel Galt’naH proved well founded when war with the Federation did come in 2285. The QuD Class performed admirably, with roaming groups of Destroyers attacking economic targets inside the Federation and supporting smaller Bird of Prey Wolfpacks in taking down larger targets. In the War of Pacification, she proved one of the few classes of ship of any power able to go toe-to-toe with the designs of the Interstellar Concordium, although a compromise of her great firepower was a reduction in shielding, which sometimes left her vulnerable. In the Ormong of 2291, QuD Class ships fought on all sides and losses were considerable. Production restarted in 2292 shortly before Melkor seized power, and continued throughout the General War. Apocrypha After the signing of the Khitomer Accords in 2293, production of the QuD slowed, in part due to the Accords, in part due to the loss of the two main energy production facilities in the Empire, the Tal'Ihnor Gates System and Qo'NoS moon Praxis. The QuD remained in service although advances in shielding technology rendered the FMPA obsolescent in the 2320s. The last QuD Class ships were retired in the 2350s. Specifications * Class: 'Destroyer * 'Hull Type Designation: '''KDD * '''Length: 153m * Crew: 75 * Warp Nacelles: '''2 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 3975 k/s (39.75 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.9 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 9.5 * Hull Rating: '220 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 365 FSP * Sensor Rating: 600 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 4 × Disruptor Cannon ** Secondary *** 1 × Photon Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** 1 × Frequency Modulated Particle Accelerator Cannon (FMPA) ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Klingon-Type Cloaking Device *** Probes Ships in Service (2292) IKS QuD IKS Pok'TarL IKS kra'GetH IKS Toj'Loq IKS Goh'RaQh IKS NehK'NuJ IKS ToKh'RaQ IKS Mahk'Nor IKS PeQ'wl IKS Yuthwl' Hech IKS Qo'tHa IKS MohK'Toq IKS JaCh'TagH IKS Suvwl'DuKh IKS LeH'thwl IKS Nujk'otH IKS PuQ'tacH IKS Cha'GroktH IKS Lu'qSa IKS Dur'ThoQ IKS Pooq IKS Tehk'TaH IKS Quwotlh IKS QoHuP IKS Talh'Nor IKS Lorak IKS Kro'LeQ IKS Poq'ToHn IKS YuwTwl IKS TeHq'JaCh IKS QiT'Ilth IKS MoHk IKS Cha'Lhk IKS Kyt'ThA IKS MeQ'Quwl IKS yuyWong IKS YuwL'PoTH IKS JaQ'ToK IKS qelh'agh IKS gagh'TeHk IKS Toq'ReHnk Category:Klingon Vessels Category:Destroyers